Avalanche (Part of my Subject Mia series)
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: "Bree, after everything we've been through, with our bionic secret being exposed...With Mia and Chase's "always"...I can't help but think after all we've been through together feels right." / "We're an avalanche just waiting to happen, Adam. But I will always love you." / Or, how Adam & Bree's relationship stays strong & how they'll always be there for each other. Bradam & Chia.
1. Chapter 1

**((Hey guys. I'm back with a new story with Mia Comenzo. (Glass Hearts, Saving Bree and Together are on hiatus right now. Sorry.) But instead of focusing on Mia and Chase and Chia's relationship, I will be focusing on Bradam and Bree and Adam's relationship. If you haven't checked out my Yours series, please do, otherwise you'll be confused about Avalanche. This is a short story, like an attachment to my Yours series. Hope you enjoy. If you liked it, please follow, favorite and review and tell me if you want more. Thanks.))**

**((ADAM, BREE AND CHASE ARE NOT RELATED. ****THREE MINUS BREE NEVER HAPPENED.**** Sort of AU to my Yours series. Set during On the Run, when my characters are at the house in the woods.))**

**((PLEASE READ YOURS AND ON THE RUN BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY, OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE CONFUSED ON WHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT AND WHERE THIS STORY TAKES PLACE.))**

**((Adam, Bree, Mia and Chase are on the run from the authorities after their bionic secret was exposed during a mission in Aracata. After a while, they found a house in the woods and are deciding to stay in it for as long as they want. It'd be a lot easier to read it than me having it explained, but anyway, enjoy! Review if I should continue or not!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((Hey guys. I'm back with a new story with Mia Comenzo. (Glass Hearts, Saving Bree and Together are on hiatus right now. Sorry.) But instead of focusing on Mia and Chase and Chia's relationship, I will be focusing on Bradam and Bree and Adam's relationship. If you haven't checked out my Yours series, please do, otherwise you'll be confused about Avalanche. This is a short story, like an attachment to my Yours series. Hope you enjoy. If you liked it, please follow, favorite and review and tell me if you want more. Thanks.))**

**((ADAM, BREE AND CHASE ARE NOT RELATED. ****_THREE MINUS BREE NEVER HAPPENED._**** Sort of AU to my Yours series. Set during On the Run, when my characters are at the house in the woods.))**

**((PLEASE READ YOURS AND ON THE RUN BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY, OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE CONFUSED ON WHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT AND WHERE THIS STORY TAKES PLACE.))**

**((Adam, Bree, Mia and Chase are on the run from the authorities after their bionic secret was exposed during a mission in Aracata, California. After a while, they found a house in the woods and are deciding to stay in it for as long as they want. It'd be a lot easier to read it than me having it explained.))**

**((I ALSO DELETED GLASS HEARTS BECAUSE I HAVE TOO MANY THINGS GOING ON. Please understand, guys, that I've been working on way too many stories at once.))**

**((This story is a one shot, so please enjoy!))**

**Bree**

Love is complicated. Love hurts. When your heart gets broken, it feels like a thousand holes burning in your chest. I should know. I've gotten my heart broken many times, but Mia always says that if a boy breaks your heart, he's not worth your time. I live by that rule.

I never thought I'd love again, until I met Adam Davenport. Sure, he may be a little slow, but he loves us no matter what happens. Adam is my boyfriend, and he has been for over five months.

Mia and Chase are still happily in love, and have been. They've been dating for over eight months, and they are still going strong.

I'm currently sitting at one of the cabin's chairs, working on my science homework.

Yeah. I know. Apparently Mia wanted me so stay smart, (We're on the run from the FBI, for crying out loud, so how the hell is _science homework_ going to help me when I'm superspeeding around with my bionics, running from the FBI or going to check out a cool new nail polish? Seriously.)

Mia walks in and smiles at me before plopping down in one of the stools next to me, smiling. "Hey."

"Hi." I reply, turning back to my homework.

"What are you working on?"

"Science homework." I reply, tucking a fallen strand of hair back into my messy bun.

"Need any help?"

I point to the fifth question on my paper, and Mia's eyes skim over the page quickly. "Yeah, what is the definition of organic compound?"

"An organic compound is any member of a large class of gaseous, liquid, or solid chemical compounds whose molecules contain carbon." She answers quickly.

My mind goes blank and I stare at my baby sister in confusion. "Uh...What?"

She crosses her arms over her chest and huffs out a small sigh. "Just write it down, Bee-Bee."

"Right." I mumble. "I knew that. Sometimes I forget that you're the smartest women in the world."

She smirks.

Adam walks into the kitchen that isn't ours, Chase trailing behind him.

"Bree, I need to talk to you." Adam says, his voice serious.

Mia's eyes grow wide. "Right. Chase and I will be in the pool room."

Chase blinks. "What-"

Mia grabs Chase's arm and superspeeds away down to the pool room and I can hear the door shut with a loud thud.

"Can we talk?" Adam asks gently, taking my hand.

"Sure." I say, standing up and walking to the backyard of the house we're "borrowing," with him behind me.

"What's up?" I ask, sitting down on the couch, Adam sliding next to me and taking my hand.

"Bree, after everything we've been through, with our bionic secret being exposed...With Mia and Chase's "always"...I can't help but think after all we've been through together feels right." He says, stroking my cheek with his fingertips lightly.

I frown, confusion swirling through my head. "What are you saying?"

He shrugs helplessly, and a small blush creeps up onto his cheeks, and he bites his lip. "I love you."

I smile widely at my boyfriend. "I love you too." I kiss his cheek and superspeed away, flopping down onto our bed, smiling to myself.

**Mia's POV**

"Hey Chase. Want to go for a swim?" I ask, nudging my boyfriend.

"A swim? Mia, this is not a vacation."

"No, but we are safe from the FBI for a while."

"You don't know that." He mutters.

I kiss his forehead. "Babe, lighten up."

"No. Mia, we're on the run from the FBI." He insists. "We don't have time for silly games."

I huff, and decide to use charmspeak. "Chase, relax."

His eyes glaze over, signaling that my charmspeak is working. "I..." His face visibly relaxes. "Okay."

"Okay?" I ask.

"Okay." He confirms.

I smile and dive into the pool, Chase jumping in behind me.

When he comes up for air, his eyes aren't filled with charmspeak anymore. They loose their glassy, glazed over look.

He blinks out of his trance, and he takes a deep breath. "I hate you." He mutters.

I just roll my eyes at him, knowing he doesn't mean it. "You love me, Chase. You needed to loosen up a bit more, and I accomplished that. You'll stay with me, right?" I ask, swimming over to him.

"I'll always stay with you. Always." He says, smiling at me warmly.

I plant a passionate kiss on his lips, run my hand through his light brown hair once, and we begin swimming.

**Bree's POV**

Adam walks into the room and smiles at me, and I pat his side of the bed, silently inviting him to sit next to me.

He hops onto the bed and smiles at me warmly, before frowning slightly.

"Adam?" I ask, pressing the palm of my hand to his warm cheek, and I can see a hidden emotion in his brown eyes that I can't identify. "What is going on your mind? You seem troubled. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." He says distractedly, kissing my forehead. "But...Do you ever feel like we're an avalanche?"

I frown, resting my head on his chest, where I can feel his heart beat strong and steady, reminding me I'm not alone in the world, that I have Mia and Chase and Adam. "An avalanche? I don't understand what you mean."

"If we get caught by the FBI one day..." He winces. "And Chase and Mia get torn away from us..." He flinches. "I can't imagine what would happen to them. To _us._"

I look up at him, sadness flooding through my veins at how unsure and how scared he sounds. That's nothing like the Adam we know and love. Not at all. "Nothing bad is going to happen to us, Adam. We're smart, we're strong, we're fast, we're skilled. We know how to hide."

He nods. "But we're an avalanche, Bree. An avalanche just waiting to happen. It will happen someday, and then the world we know now, and the world we used to know...It'll disappear. We're an avalanche, and I'm afraid if we get another problem, other than the one's we have now...We might buckle from the weight, and the stress. What if-"

I lean up and kiss him fully on the lips. "I agree with you, Adam. We're, as well as Mia and Chase, are an avalanche just waiting to happen, Adam. But I will always love you."

He smiles and kisses me gently and passionately, making warm tingles run through my veins. "And I will always love you, too, Bree."

I smile at him again, and more warmth shoots through my veins again as he kisses me again.

We break away after a second, and I snuggle up close to him. "Turn off the light, please, Adam."

He reaches over and turns off the light, winds his arms around my waist, and together, we drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**((This was just a one shot, but I hope you enjoyed it. This story focused on Bradam, but it featured Mia and Chase, and they swam in the pool together. :) This story was fun to write. It showed how even though Adam was having doubts about the future, Bree reassured him that everything would be alright. It was a fluffy/agansty/dramatic one shot, but if you liked it, favorite, follow and review! Hope you enjoyed!))**


End file.
